


Base Under Seige

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between 11x04 and 11x06, Bringing Back Strange Villains, Only 13 and Yaz, Other, References to 2x08 & 2x09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An opening to a story that I'm not going to finish.





	1. Decieving Looks

If you had the ability to travel to anywhere in all of time and space, would you feel homesick? Because Yaz Khan did.

The TARDIS, as usual, bucked and rocked at Yaz's feet. In front of her, the Doctor was busy at work, hitting the console with a hammer or rather loudly eating a biscuit. Without even mentioning her enter, the Doctor began speaking to Yaz.

"You know, the TARDIS is actually designed to be piloted by six people!" She turned around and grinned broadly at Yaz. "But I'm just really skilled!" Yaz nodded in agreement, but actually began thinking about the mad flips and spins that machine made while in flight.

"Uh, Doctor..." She began, without even thinking about how she was ever going to finish the statement. The Doctor turned around and made her usual stance of putting her hands on her hips and legs far apart.

"Do you wanna go home?" She asked, her face softening. "It's alright! I've travelled with many people over the years! I'm used to it. Although, didn't we just go there, you know, with the giant spiders and all..."

"That must have been weeks ago, Doctor!" Yaz replied, before immediately realizing that the woman in front of her had a completely different concept of time than she did.

"Was it? Guess I wasn't counting hard enough!" Then before Yaz could think about how that sentence made no sense, the Doctor pulled the large lever in front of her and the TARDIS was spent spiralling again.

***

"You got anything?" Said the voice inside Veron's helmet.

"No, not yet. Just be patient!" Veron chuckled back, the green sand shifting beneath his feet. Veron was a part of the Earth-Deep-Space-Expeditionary-Force and was currently on some far away moon on distant planet. This moon however, to Veron's opinion, was rather beautiful. With a constantly scarlet sun contrasting with the green sand and mostly bright blue plants. As he had said earlier, beautiful.

The scanner in his hand perked up.

"One sec!" He said to into the microphone, "I think there's something here!" The scanner was indicating to one of the startlingly blue bushes below him. Veron crouched down, so that the bush was around the height of his chest. It was at this moment that he noticed two pink ears sticking out from the top of the leaves. Pushing away the branches and twigs, Veron saw the full creature.  A small rounded mouse-thing, with shockingly white hair and pink extremities.

"You're kind of cute..." He found himself muttering to nobody in particular. Its mouth opened, revealing long yellow fangs and similar claws shot out of its hands and feet. It screeched and leapt up of off the ground, attaching itself to Veron's helmet, claws scratching against the glass. Finally, it shattered and the vacuum of the moon flooded in. The creature detached itself from the helmet and scurried away, leaving only the spaceman there on the strange planet, gazing up at the sun as everything slowly turned to black.


	2. Sanctuary Base Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit of train wreck…

Lucy hadn't heard from Veron for the past twenty minutes, and she was now starting to get worried. She continued this worry until she was distracted by a blue "police box" materializing in the middle of her base. Two women stepped out, one rather angry with the other.

"This isn't Sheffield!" She said in a exasperated tone. The other one looked at her.

"No. It isn't." She was obviously angry at herself. Then she turned to Lucy and smiled warmly. "Would you have the decency to tell us where we are?" Lucy was set aback by the politeness of the intruder and stammered her way to an answer.

"You are on the moon Shefflansen. Sanctuary Base Nineteen."

The woman in the long coat's face light up. "Sanctuary Base! I  _love_ Sanctuary Bases! I was on number six! And thirteen!" She turned back to face her friend, the grin stopping. "Sorry about the typo." Then she turned back to Lucy. "I'm the Doctor! This is Yaz! Show us around your base!"

Lucy didn't know how to react. This "doctor" had barged into her base, with a random blue box and was now asking for a tour? "Uh, o...okay." She eventually managed to let out.

***

"This is the main centre, where I control the entire base!" Lucy found herself saying to the two strangers and Clinton, her "co-worker". He was shaking his head slowly at her, as he usually did when he didn't like something.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there!" He said in a loud and angry tone. "Who are you and how did you get onto this base?" The Doctor span around and smiled at Clinton.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" She grabbed Clinton's hand and shook it violently, before he could say anything about it. "My...ship landed in your lovely base and I thought that nice-old Lucy here..." she gestured in Lucy's vague direction. "...could give us a little tour." She could obviously see that Clinton was almost shaking with anger. He pushed the small spectacles up his long thin nose with the quivering hand. "W...well, you aren't welcome here so I suggest you leave. If you don't, you are breaking at least two New Earth rules!" The Doctor looked up at Clinton and then down to the flashing red clipboard that he was holding.

"You could deal with us, yes." She began, "But you could also deal with the very urgent message that you have just received on your clipboard!" Clinton looked down, as if this was the first time that he'd ever noticed the fact that he was holding the flashing board. He then stood up straight, saluted at Lucy, and then immediately dashed out of the room before anyone could say anything else. Lucy stepped round the Doctor and Yaz and pointed to the space that Clinton had occupied.

"I should probably follow him..." She said. Yaz nodded slowly and the Doctor gave two thumbs up. Once Lucy had left the room, they both turned around and faced the centre console.

"I'm not doing that again." The Doctor said, slowly rubbing her thumbs. Yaz nodded again.

"So, what's happening here?" She asked the Doctor in an almost whispering voice, even though there was no one else in the room. The Doctor's brow furrowed as she began to think about it.

"I'm not sure. But there's something else that I'm concentrating on..." Yaz looked at the Doctor, as if she was about to make some amazing discovery or revelation, "I can't remember where I've heard the name Shefflansen before." After watching her companion put her head into her hands, she finally realized what was wrong. "Oh, sorry! I just know that it is important. Like, something big happened here, I just can't remember what..."

Yaz still wasn't impressed by the Doctor's excuses. "Maybe, if we follow Clinton and Lucy we could find out what happened." The Doctor looked over at Yaz.

"Yeah. Okay." She smiled.

However, that smile didn't last for very long.

***

"How many?!" The Doctor shouted, at the very top of her lungs.

"Three, if we're counting Veron." Said the almost weeping Clinton, obviously terrified by the raging woman in front of him. But the Doctor didn't react the way that he had supposed. Instead, she crouched down so that she was almost sitting, with her head in her hands. Yaz decided that she should step in and attempt to make Clinton feel a bit more at ease.

"So you're saying that three people from this base have gone... missing." She attempted to say in the most calming voice possible, without sounding offended. All Clinton could do to reply was to nod, silently. "Why didn't you just report it to, what did you call it? New Earth?"

The Doctor piped up. "I know why." She slowly rose to her feet. "It's because of your job. You have a high ranking position on some distant moon, and you would do anything to keep that, wouldn't you." Clinton nodded again. "Humans." The Doctor said, bitterly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rather spacious room, Lucy spoke.

"Uh guys, this happened." She pointed to the large what looked like to be a television in front of her. On the scratched and worn screen, show a graphic of "Sanctuary Base Nineteen", with a red, pulsating dot over the side of one of the corridors on the opposite side of the base. "Something's happened with the airlock..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like half of this and then promptly forgot to save it, so this is a worse version of a thing you'll never read.


	3. The Next Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three? I didn't think that I'd get this far!

Despite that fact that Clinton had seemed very athletic earlier, when running, he could not keep up with the Doctor, Lucy and Yaz. The penultimate had to continually urge him forward.

"Come on, Clinton!" Shouted Lucy, beckoning him to run faster. Clinton however just waved for them to go ahead.

When they finally reached the point of 'disturbance' as the computer called it, all it was, was a small hole in the fabric of the wall, about the size of a small rock. Lucy was dumbfounded.

"Whenever this happens with asteroids, it never tells us about it. It just begins the self-repair."

"Self-repair!" The Doctor looked over at Lucy, astonished. "Back on Base Six, self-repair was unheard of!"

"Base Six... wasn't that the one that fell into the black-" Clinton was cut off by the Doctor before he could finish the sentence.

"Long story, dear. Not worth your time!" She chuckled to herself. It was now Yaz's turn to speak.

"If they never alerted you before, why now. I mean, it's not like anything is different." The Doctor pointed at her with her forefinger.

"Great question, Yaz!" She then pointed to Lucy and Clinton, "I'm very disappointed in you two." Then, in no time at all, the Doctor had her Sonic Screwdriver out scanning the room. Clinton stood to his full height.

"What is that? I doubt it'll be allowed on the base, New Earth rules." He smiled at Yaz, probably expecting some kind of remark, but only one from the Doctor.

"Zip it, Clint! Anyway, you've broken enough New Earth rules that it doesn't even matter any more!" Clinton than shrank away to the side of the corridor.

"Huh." The Doctor looked down at her Screwdriver. "I'm getting five life signs, not four..."

Then, the lights went out.

"Doctor, Doctor? Are you there?" Yaz called into the darkness. The faint sizzling of air escaping had stopped, only leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

"Yeah, Yaz! Just be silent!" Then, out of the shadows came the faint sound of something dropping from the ceiling and an even fainter little "Meep... meep."

"What is that? Is it allowed?" Said Clinton. Yaz couldn't see what the Doctor was doing, but she very clearly imagined her putting her finger to her lips. Clinton, however didn't get the message. "I said, what is it?"

Then, the creature must have leapt up off of the floor and attached itself to Clinton's face. He screamed, clawing at the thing. "Get it off!" Yaz heard through all of the muffling. Eventually, through brute strength and desperation, Clinton ripped the small thing off and tossed it to the floor. Then, the lights came back and the creature scuttled to Lucy instead, attaching to her face. This is where the creature got brutal. Lucy yelled and screamed, hitting and smacking the thing until, she finally gave in and fell to the floor. Silent and still. The creature let go and ran toward a small box of electricals, that lead to a larger opening.

The Doctor looked down at the corpse of Lucy. Four people had already died. She would let that become five.


End file.
